The field of the invention pertains to reflective color separation devices in the form of multifaceted enclosures, and, in particular, to uses for such devices in analytic instruments.
Leibniz, co-inventor of differential calculus, spent much of his life contributing to combinational theory. Among his achievements was a method to reduce certain forms of inferences to prime or non-prime relationships. An algorithm for the expression of categorical syllogisms by means of numbers was provided by Leibniz in the body of his logical papers. In particular, the algorithm pertinent hereinbelow is from Leibniz's "Rules From Which A Decision Can Be Made, By Means Of Numbers, About The Forms And Moods Of Categorical Syllogisms" published in English in Leibniz, Logical Papers, G. H. R. Parkinson, ed. Clarendon Press, 1966 (pp. 25-32).
Examples of analytic instruments which utilize sample chambers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,036 for gas chromatography, U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,818 for photometry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,266 for optical spectroscopy and U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,320 for atomic absorption spectrometry. Such sample chambers include ports or other means for the introduction of sample liquids or gases and interior or exterior means to inspect the condition of the samples within the sample chambers.